


Death By Misadventure

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: 221b challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: “I don’t understand!  How in the hell did they get into that position!?!?”For the 221B Challenge hammock





	Death By Misadventure

“I don’t understand! How the hell did they get into that position?”, the doctor was baffled by the display in front of him.

His husband, Sherlock Holmes, was contemplating the scene with a raised eyebrow. “Death by misadventure. Combination of bondage, breath play, a blow-up doll and a butt plug in a hammock. Most dexterous.” The detective got down on his haunches to look under the hammock.

“You’ve been watching Star Trek again haven’t you? You sound just like Spock.”, John said smiling. “I’m not sure I get the combo thing here but whatever.” He knelt down by his husband and peered at the underside of the hammock. “What a mess.”

Lestrade came in the room in time to hear the last bit, “yeah, we’re actually going to have to take the whole contraption to the morgue to untangle them. Sherlock can you explain how they got to this point because I’m lost.”

”They got into their positions without issue I think their fatal mistake was having the hammock hooked up to a homemade electronic turning device. They were in position, enjoying themselves, the hammock was supposed to sway. It malfunctioned and turned them, effectively tying them in knots. But, I can tell you,” Sherlock pointed at their genitals, “they died happy.”

John laughed, Sherlock grinned and Lestrade just said, “Bollocks!”


End file.
